1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sign kits and, in particular, to highway safety warnings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many sign kits have been known. In particular, a number of highway warning message devices have been disclosed.
Amongst these is Larimer's disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,382 of a multiple purpose container and warning sign kit.